killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear
We're all just trash, waitin' to be thrown away! That's all a toy is! - Lotso when struggling for power during the dumpster scene. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, more commonly known simply as Lotso, is the main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is the former leader of Sunnyside Daycare, Ken, Big Baby, and the other guards' former boss, and Woody's arch-nemesis. Biography Beginnings According to Chuckles, Lotso was originally a teddy bear owned by a girl named Daisy. Of all her toys, Lotso was considered special to her. However, one day when she took Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby on a picnic, she fell asleep and her parents took her home while leaving her toys behind by accident. Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby found their way back to Daisy's home, but Lotso then finds that he was replaced by another copy of him. This left Lotso heartbroken and made him turn evil. Big Baby tried to return back to Daisy's house, but an infuriated and betrayed Lotso refused to let him, claiming that she had replaced them all and has never really loved them. He lied to Big Baby and ripped off a heart-shaped pendant that he had hanging from his neck with Daisy's name on it, which Chuckles recovered and hid. After that they climbed up on a Pizza Planet deliver truck and fell off, finding Sunnyside Daycare. There, Lotso had gathered minions to follow his code of making other toys suffer. He turned Sunnyside into a pyramid where he'd be the head, and would rule in tyranny the daycare center, threatening the toys with spending the night in the box (the sand box), and being harmed by his minions or by the kids in the caterpillar room who were too young to know how to play properly with them. Chuckles ran lucky when he got broken: Bonnie found him, took him home, and repaired him. Lotso and Big Baby weren't so lucky as Chuckles was however, as Chuckles told Woody. ''Toy Story 3'' When Andy is all grown up, Woody, Buzz, and their best friends all go to Sunnyside by accident. Lotso at first acts nice to Andy's toys and humbly gives them a tour of Sunnyside. All of Andy's toys except Woody decide to stay at Sunnyside. Woody doesn't believe that he should stay at daycare and leaves Sunnyside to go look for Andy, but Woody then gets found by a girl named Bonnie Anderson who goes to the daycare and Woody is taken home to Bonnie's house. Afterwards, Lotso reveals his true evil personality when Buzz was trying to leave the Caterpillar Room. Buzz requests that he and his toys to not be in the Caterpillar Room anymore, but Lotso refuses, saying that the younger children, who don't play nice with the toys as much as Andy did, really need toys. Lotso orders his henchmen toys to switch Buzz Lightyear's play mode to demo mode after Lotso finds the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, which makes Buzz think that his friends are henchmen of Emperor Zurg, turning Buzz into a hypnotized henchman of Lotso. During that time, Woody meets with Bonnie's toys. When Woody told them that he escaped from Lotso's prison, Sunnyside Daycare Center, all of Bonnie's toys are shocked that Woody actually escaped out of Sunnyside. Chuckles the clown explains to Woody about everything of Lotso's past. Woody realizes that he does an incredible action, while he left his friends (''when he tries to persuade them to leave Sunnyside''). Meanwhile, the hypnotized Buzz Lightyear locks up Woody's friends so they could suffer like all the other toys. Woody came back into Sunnyside by going into Bonnie's backpack, but then a Chatter Telephone toy tells Woody that he shouldn't have come back because escape is virtually impossible. The Chatter Telephone reveals all of Lotso's security systems, revealing that a cymbal-banging monkey toy watches all the security cameras and that the outside is always guarded by truck toys. Woody reunites with his friends, who try to reset Buzz and then escape while Lotso was asleep in a chair. After reaching the dumpster, Lotso and his minions showed up and stopped the escapees. However, Woody talks to him about Daisy, revealing that he lied to Big Baby and trying to explain that she had loved him, exposing Big Baby's pendant that Lotso ripped off. All of Lotso's henchmen and other toys realize this, but Lotso didn't care and turned on his henchmen. When Big Baby sniffles about Daisy while looking at the heart-shaped pendant, Lotso snatches it from him and destroys it with his cane. He pokes Big Baby very hard in the chest with his cane and yells at everyone, telling them that toys are just trash waiting to be thrown away, causing even his henchmen to cringe. Big Baby out of anger grabs Lotso and throws him into the dumpster. When Woody's friends try to escape, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster. Soon, Woody, his friends, and Lotso were taken by a garbage truck and left at a landfill's trash disposal system. Woody heard Lotso beg for help when he was trapped under a heavy object, sending him and Buzz to save him from a giant shredder. Having apparently reformed, Lotso saw a button that would stop the conveyor belt and save the toys from the incinerator. Woody and his friends relied on him to climb and push the button. However, Lotso didn't change; he tricked them and shouted out to Woody, "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!", running off and leaving the toys to die. Just when all seemed lost for Woody and his friends, they were rescued from the incinerator by a giant claw handled by the three little green men. Meanwhile, Lotso was found by an old garbage truck driver who reminisced about having a Lots-O-Huggin Bear toy as a kid. He tied Lotso to the front of his garbage truck with numerous dead flies. Along for the ride were other tied up toys who were filthy and worn out from the weather, bugs, and mud. One of the toys tell him that he might want to keep his mouth shut. It is currently unknown what happens to Lotso after the film. He most likely spends eternity tied to the truck, eventually being thrown away after being worn out by the elements. He and the other garbage truck toys are probably to be finished off in the trash disposal. Personality At first, Lotso seemed grandfatherly and kind-hearted, but it was only a facade to hide his true nature. He was really a tyrannical dictator, and had no trace of sympathy or comedy. He is constantly seen using violence to threaten others, and shows no apparent mercy for his victims and hostages. Anger, malice, hypocrisy and sadism are the most definitive features in Lotso. Quotes She don't love you no more! Now come on! - Lotso lying to Big Baby I didn't throw you away, your kid did! Ain't one kid ever loved a toy really? Chew on that when you're in the dump! - Lotso before being reminded about Daisy What? You want your mommy back? She never loved you! Don't be such a baby! - Lotso moments before smashing Big Baby's pendant. WHERE'S YOUR KID NOW, SHERIFF?! - Lotso's final quote Trivia * Unlike other Toy Story ''villains, most of which had appeared were incompetent or comedic villains, Lotso is one of the most evil villains of Pixar and sometimes considered as cruel as Hopper and gaining fame for it. He tortures, imprisons, subjects new toys to being broken by toddlers, and crosses the Moral Event Horizon: Betraying Andy's toys and bringing them to near death in a incinerator. * Lotso made a cameo appearance in ''Up, seen in a girl's bedroom beside her bed as Carl's house filled with balloons flew up past her window. * Lotso's backstory is similar to Jessie's as they were once loved by their owners and soon abandoned. The difference was that Jessie was donated after her owner grew too old for her (''thus she was "thrown away"''), while Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles were accidentally lost. * Lotso was originally conceived as a part of the Care Bears toyline in the 1980's. This idea was dropped after the storyboard for Toy Story 3 was completed. * He is the only Pixar and Toy Story ''villain to be considered a Complete Monster. * He was originally meant to appear in the first ''Toy Story ''film as a protagonist. He was saved for the third film, as the technology needed to create his fur did not exist back then. ** Ted, a teddy bear character in the first movie is believed by many to be his first attempted incarnation. * Before ''Toy Story 3 came out, Pixar created two commercials for Lotso as if he were a real toy, complete with an aged video filter, and uploaded them to YouTube as part of a viral marketing campaign. To increase the effect, the channel featured a few actual old toy commercials as well, leading many to mistakenly believe that Lotso really was an actual toy that had existed before the movie. * He seems to be Nihilistic, as he implies that toys have no salvation other than being destroyed. * During the dumpster scene, he is thrown into the garbage disposal bin by Big Baby. This mirrors one of the final scenes in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi; Darth Vader had thrown Emperor Palpatine off a balcony once Vader saw a chance at redemption, much like Big Baby. * Lotso's tactics to betray the toys were very similar to how Chester V lied to Flint, except Chester V became deceptive out of pride rather than pain. Category:Villains Category:Toys Category:Toy Story